The winter snow
by EmmaOP
Summary: AU. Tywin has betrothed his first born daughter Jayne to Robert Baratheon, and his second born daughter Cersei to Eddard Stark. How will the strong lioness fair in the cold north, and how will her timid big sister fair in the backstabbing Kings Landing? Rated M - for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters from ASOIAF or Game of Thrones, all credit for those characters go to George R.R. Martin. All OC's that pop op in the story are however my own, and Comparisons to other characters are not intended.

The Idea for this story was inspired by ''Lady Wolf'' by Jpena, that story opened me up to this ship, and gave me the idea for this story.

Chapter 1.

Tywin

Tywin Lannister supported Robert Baratheon in his rebellion against the throne, and when the war was over and Roberts intended was found dead, he ceased the opportunity to gain some power within the realm, he offered king Robert his first born daughter Jayne's hand, as well as offering his second born to the Warden of the North, Lord Eddard Stark.

The king was easily convinced by Jon Arryn, to accept this offer but Lord Stark, was a bit harder to convince, had it not been for the fact that his brother had married the Tully girl, and put a baby in her, he would have surely declined to marry his daughter, but Tywin offered him some gold for accepting his second daughter's hand, and he accepted.

Tywin knew that his second born daughter was ill spoken off in some places. Tywin tried to silence the rumours, but people knew them to be true.

Many years ago a maid had walked in on his son Jamie, and his twin sister about to lay with each other, the maid's screams could be heard from every corner of the castle, and after that. Tywin would not allow his twins to be in the same room as each other alone anymore, and had people keep an eye on him. But still when a man had as much gold as he did, one could do quite a bit to silence these kinds of rumours.

After both King Robert and Lord Eddard Stark had accepted his offers, he called for his girls, to bring them the good news.

He said by his desk when he heard the knock on his door, he needed not answer before he heard the door open, in walked his beautiful daughters, tall and smiling with beautiful long golden hair, off the two Jayne was the taller one and kinder, Cersei was more like her brother always trying to be strong while Jayne was delicate and cheerful with a voice of angels when she sang.

The girls sat down in front of his massive desk, with an endless stack of papers.

''You called for us father?'' Jayne said, with a hopeful spark in her beautiful green eyes. Cersei sitting next to her, looked less interested, since she Jayne was the eldest daughter, he knew that Cersei was disappointed in not being his first choice to marry off to the king, and he knew she wanted to stay here and be the Lady of Casterly Rock, when he passed away. But that was Jamie's position, whether Jamie wanted it or not, Tywin would get him to renounce his wows of the Kings guard and become the hair to his land.

''Father?'' Jayne asked, snapping Tywin from his trail of thought.

''Yes, I have arranged marriages for you both.'' He said this his normal firm voice, as he saw the girls slightly lean forward in anticipation.

He turned to look at Jayne ''You are to marry King Robert, we will leave for kings landing within the week.'' Her eyes glittered in the news of this information, this sight made his though lions hearth melt, as a slight smile grew upon his face, he knew no one could tell, but he was happy for his daughter.

He then turned to Cersei, as the slight smile went back into a frown. ''I have married you off to Lord Eddard Stark, he is the warden of the north and...'' He was about to continue when his daughter Cersei interrupted him in one of her many tantrums.

''YOU ARE SENDING ME TO THE NORTH?!'' She yelled so loud he could hear a slight ringing in his ears, about to answer her she got out of her chair with such ferocity it fell over, and she yelled ''My sister gets to be queen, but me you send to the north, to rot or freeze to death without any family near me!'' He could see the tears in her eyes and she knew that last bit was referring to Jamie, he knew best to let her finish, when the tears came there was no stopping her, he turned his face to his eldest daughter, who looked down with her hands in her lap, afraid to say anything.

Jayne was very timid for a Lioness, where as Cersei was wild enough for the both of them.

Cersei, had not yelled in a while and was now taking slower breaths, so Tywin assumed it safe to answer her now.

''The North is wild, but vital, and we need them as our allies.'' He said with a calmer voice to try and reason with his daughter.

''You will see Jamie before we depart, as you will be going to Kings Landing with us for your sister's wedding, after then we will depart for winter fell.'' He knew she hated Tyrion, as much as him for killing her mother, his beautiful Joanna, so he thought it best not to mention that part of the deal with Lord Stark, was that Tyrion was to stay in Winterfell for a while, to keep an eye on his sister.

Cersei nodded her head slightly in agreement wiping away the tears, as said with soft and quiet voice. ''As you wish father.''


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews, enjoy chapter 2.

It's a short one like the first, but from here on ill try to make them longer, and give you lot an update once a week.

Chapter 2.

Eddard

It was a cold morning in Winterfell when Eddard awoke from his slumber, he ventured over to his bureau. He started getting dressed, as he thought about the offer he had accepted from Lord Tywin the night before, he knew that the Tully's would expect him to marry his brothers widow, but seeing as she had given birth to his niece, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He was never supposed to be the Lord of Winterfell, but here he was, his brother and father had been summoned to King's Landing merely a month after his marriage. In a attempt to bring back Lyanna, a failed attempt.

But that was in the past now, he may not have saved Lyanna, but Robert was king, and for now everyone was safe.

Lord Eddark was snapped from his trail of thought as he heard a knock on the door, looking down to make sure he was fully dressed he then spoke with a strong and determined voice. ''Enter.''

In came his little brother Benjen, 15 years of age, but still just as tall as Eddard, with his long brown hair, and starting stubble on his chin. Eddark looked happily at his little brother. ''I see you have not left for the wall just yet Ben.'' He said with a smirk on his face, that matched the one his brother had.

''Aye, I won't leave you just yet, when you have an heir. Then I'll feel all right to leave you and take the black.'' Eddard saw his brothers slight smirk get more serious as they talked. ''You're in luck little brother, I happen to have accepted a betrothal from Lord Tywin Lannister last night.'' Eddark looked at his little brother, as he thought to himself. 'He is so young, he may not be acting Lord of Winterfell anymore, as he had been during the war. But that was no reason to join the Nights Watch, as such a young age.''

''Lord Tywin Lannister. So which daughter are you to marry?'' Benjen said, while sitting down at one of the chairs by the small dining table in Eddard's room.

''Cersei, his second born.'' Eddard replied as he sat down across the table from his brother. ''I also received a raven from Jon Arryn.''

''Oh? News from Kings Landing.'' Benjen said, trying to act interested in the politics, but Eddard knew his brother did not care much for such things.

''Mostly just details of the new laws King Robert has implemented, and so on.'' Eddard said trying not to bore his brother, by explaining it. ''But it also stated that Robert has also accepted a betrothal from Lord Tywin. He is to marry Jayne, Tywin's first born.''

Benjen looked thoughtful for a few seconds with a slight frown to his face, Eddard knew that the mention of Roberts Betrothal, had brought his brother to think of their sister Lyanna.

Knowing that his Brother was having a difficult time with this subject he gave his brother a kind clap on the shoulder.

''Well we must get on with preparations for the wedding, and for the winter the measter said the first winter snow will be here shortly.'' he said with a smile on his face.

''Winter is coming.'' With that Benjen gave out a small cough as he got up to leave.

''Aye brother, winter is coming.'' Eddard said to himself. As the slight smile he had given his brother slowly turned to match his normal serious look.

 **Later that day**

Eddard was taking a walk through the castle as he heard a familiar voice, singing. Walking toward the sound, he discovered that it was coming from the nursery, he then found out that the Singing he could hear was Lady Catelyn. Eddard was most thrilled when his brothers widow had accepted his offer to stay in Winterfell. Not wanting to part from his young niece. She was the last of Brandon he had left. Lady Catelyn was a sweet woman. She took care for her daughter but had also been respectful when he had brought Jon home, as his bastard son, a Snow.

Eddard knocked on the door, as he opened it slightly. ''You have a lovely singing voice my Lady.'' Eddard said standing firmly in the door with his hands behind his back.

Catelyn looked up from the chair. The light of the candles glistened beautifully in her ling auburn hair, and her clear blue eyes, where joyful and happy. She was sitting with her daughter Sansa on her knee. Sansa was but a year old, but took after her mother with beautiful auburn hair and clear blue eyes. To his surprise Eddard saw Jon's nurse on a chair in the room as well, holding Jon in her arms, the beautiful black haired little lad.

''I thought it would be a shame if no one sang to him. Since the boy doesn't have a mother I figure I might as well sing to them both.'' She said with a warm smile.

''You are very kind my Lady.'' As a smile spread on his lips. ''I sincerely apologise if I am disturbing you?''

''Not at all, Lord Stark.'' She said with the same warm smile, directing her attention to her daughter who was playing wither her hair. Sansa was not very large. She didn't look anything like Brandon, but simply knowing she was his, made Eddard feel better.

''I wish only to inform you that. I have accepted Lord Tywin Lannister's offer to Marry his daughter Cersei.'' He said returning to his serious authoritative look. ''If you help out with the preparations for the wedding, I would be very grateful. This is neither me nor Ben's strong side.''

''I would be horned my Lord.'' She said, removing her gaze from her daughter to Eddard, too give him a slight smile, then returning to play with her daughter.

''Please, call me Ned. I will see that the measter will talk to you about this tomorrow. Please enjoy your evening.'' Eddard said has he made a slight bow, and then exited the room. 'She must really love her child to have agreed to stay up here. Although her family would most likely have made her remarry if she returned.' Eddard thought to himself as he went to his meeting with Sir Rodrik.

There you have it, hope you lot enjoyed, if you did feel free to let me know what you think in a review, and follow and favourite, all those awesome stuff.

Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

Thank you guys very much for your kind reviews, i love hearing what you think/whant to happen in the story, I will take them into account, but for this first part up until the Cersei and Ned wedding, I have it like 95% figured out already. I have been rather busy so this is not the longest chapter, but I'll have another one out around Thursday so stay tuned.

Chapter 3

Cersei

The Lannister family and guards had left Casterly Rock a few days after their father had told her and her sister about their upcoming marriages.

Cersei was sitting in a small carriage with her sister, they would make camp at night and then she would have her own tent, where she could think better. Her sister would just not stop talking, never giving Cersei enough time to fully explore her thoughts. They had been on the road a few days and so far Cersei had barely listened to about half of what her sister had been saying but just enough to notice, that her sister had not talked about the King yet, who she was intended to marry. Jayne had spoken of father, Jamie and Tyrion, but not her betrothed.

How Jayne could like that little beast of a brother they had was something Cersei could not wrap her head around, He had killed her mother, which neither her or Tywin had ever forgotten, but Jamie and Jayne had. ''She is too naive to see the evil that he has done.'' She thought to herself as she faintly heard Jayne talking of King's Landing with awe. ''But Jamie, how my own twin cannot see his wrong doings, is beyond me, we are practically the same. He's always been kind to him and defending him, talking about how family is family.'' With that she was snapped by her thoughts from her sister.

''What do you think Winterfell is like? Do you think I'll be able to come visit?'' her sister asked with kindness in her eyes, Cersei knew that she had made it very obvious that she was not looking forward to go to Winterfell and marry the Lord Stark.

''I have heard the North is massive, the largest of the seven kingdoms. I have heard that the people are tough, almost barbaric. And Winterfell is the capitol of the North.'' Cersei replied with a trivial smile, trying not to upset her innocent sister by talking about how horrible she thought Winterfell would be and how cold and barren the North was.

''I am afraid that once I leave King's Landing it will be years before I see you again. And once father and Tyrion leave, I will be truly alone for a long time.'' Cersei didn't mean to upset her sister too much, but she still hoped that her sister could influence their father a bit more. Jayne never asked for much and usually did what she's told, so Cersei thought that their father would take it more to hearth if it was Jayne who begged for her sister not to be shipped of to the North. She didn't have a lot of faith in this plan. But after her last outburst, her father had threatened to take her to the North first if it happened again. This way she would not get to see Jamie, and therefore she and stopped bargaining with her father.

''Well I am sure it won't be that bad.'' Jayne said again snapping Cersei from her trail of thought. Not wanting to think more about the North, she gave her sister a slight smile.

''So are you looking forward to marrying King Robert?'' Cersei asked.

Jayne looked like she felt slightly guilty for a moment, but then gave out a big happy smile. ''Yes very much, I hear he is one of the strongest and most handsome men in all ofthe seven Kingdoms.'' She said, Cersei could hear the admiration in her sisters voice. She didn't blame her sister for being exited to marry the King, she merely had hoped that she would have the same amount off excitement for her own intended before it was revealed to be Lord Eddard Stark.

When she thought of going to the North she would shiver, just thinking about the cold winter snow, she was to live there now.

\- Winterfell -

Ned

Ned walked around Winterfell, it was a rather cold evening, and he wanted make sure that everything was ok with the guards before he retired. As he walked the halls, he saw his brother Benjen standing in a doorway.

At first Ned, did not quite understand why his brother would be standing out in the hall looking in to a room, so late at night. But then he realised what room his brother was standing in front off. Ned slowly walked up to his brother, not wanting to make too much noise.

Ned placed his hand on his younger brothers shoulder, and he could feel his brother jump slightly at his touch, but quickly settled when their eyes met.

''He's a true Stark isn't he?'' Ned asked his younger brother who went back to staring into the room, moving over slightly to make room for Ned. Ned gazed at the little baby lying in his crib, Jon. He was a little one, but his features where pure Stark.

''Yeah.'' Benjen said looking at his brother with sentimental eyes ''He looks so much like her. Had he come out with white hair like the rest of them it would have been harder to pass off as yours.'' Benjen whispered.

Ned looked at his younger brother who had slight tears in his eyes. He then laid his hand back on his brothers shoulder. ''He is all we have off her, which is why we can't tell anyone. Not even Lady Catelyn, if Robert where to find out he would wage a war just to have his head.'' Ned whispered back to his brother, looking at his brother with both worry and trust on his face.

Benjen simply nodded, as he turned back to look at the his nephew.

''I will take it to the grave.'' Benjen said, Ned could hear the seriousness in his brothers tone of voice, which made a slight smile appear on his face. ''I know you will.'' He gave his brother a few claps on the shoulder as he proceeded his walk down the corridor leaving his brother in the doorway.

 **Notes:**

So R+L does =J in my story, which will make for some interesting conflict and story line. I tried to kind of hint at faintly last chapter, but I thought I would make it the reveal a bit sooner than intended since I got a lot of comments about it, it would have been in the next chapter though, so it wasn't pushed forward too much.

Also quick note, for those who are wondering why Ned inherited Winterfell instead of Brandon's daughter Sansa. It's pretty simple, unborn children cannot inherit tittles, she was not born, or know off at the time Brandon died, so the Lordship of Winterfell went too Ned, and will now be passed down to his children. If that doesn't make sense to any off you i am sorry, but if it can make me loose a computer game it can work in my story.

There you have it, hope you lot enjoyed, if you did feel free to let me know what you think in a review, and follow and favourite, all those awesome stuff. I love reading your reviews, and i read every single one, though I might not have time respond to all of you.

Cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tywin

It had been a long, harsh a tiring journey to kings landing, yet nothing compared to the journey they would have face when venturing towards the North. Tywin had determined that they were not make camp every night on that leg of the journey, but stop at towns and keeps on their way. Since they would leave a portion of the guards in Kings landing and send some back to Casterly rock, they would ideally be able to move faster, but with the rough and cold landscape of the North, Tywin knew that there would hardly be noticeable difference, if any at all.

Only that he would have to face either the struggle of making Tyrion ride on horseback all the way there or place him and Cersei in a carriage together. Of his two options, when he thought about it, he quickly decided which would be the lesser struggle.

Finally Tywin could see the large Lion Gate of in the distance, they had been going through a populated area for quite a while so it was not till now he could see the remarkable Lion Gate, he thought it fitting that the gate that lead to the Goldroad would be named the Lion Gate. he estimated that they would arrive at the Red Keep in the late afternoon.

Tywin was excited to meet the man who was to wed his eldest daughter, in his own way. He didn't show it naturally, riding in the front with his normal stern look upon his face, surrounded by guards in Lannister armour. Tywin knew that people recognised who they were just by the lion symbol, he didn't care what they thought or how they knew, he just rejoiced in the fact that they knew.

As they rode towards the gate he thought of how there would have been less trouble if he had married Cersei to the King and Jayne to Lord Stark, as much as this would have simplified things, he did **not** want to reward Cersei for her bad behaviour, and temper. Jayne on the other hand was much better at obliging to what he commanded. So he was happy with this decision, but still he liked to think about the simplicity that the other way would achieved. As they where almost through the gate he nodded to himself as he agreed that surely Cersei and Lord Stark would make a better match, then her and the King.

As the late afternoon sun heated his armour, making him feel rather warm, he looked arounf the crowd of people they were moving through and saw that they had almost made it to the Red Keep approaching the first gate into the keep.

Tywin was expecting to hear Cersei object to having Tyrion stay in the North with her, as far as he could tell she would rather stay in that wasteland alone then to have Tyrion keep her company there.

Tywin couldn't blame her for that, but he needed Tyrion to keep an eye on her, and hopefully stay out of trouble.

As they entered the courtyard, a frown appeared on Tywin's face as he looked around the rather small gathering welcoming them, he saw that the King was nowhere to be found, all he could see what his brother Stannis Baratheon and some unimportant small council members and then his gaze met Jon Arryn.

Tywin got of his horse, and approached to politely greet the people who had attended this ''welcoming party''.

Jayne

Jayne hadn't seen much from the carriage, but she was in a weird way happy about that the first thing she would see of this city would be here home, she had read and heard many stories of the beauty that is the Red Keep, and also about the rest of King's landing but the keep especially. She couldn't wait to walk out that carriage and look upon the fine keep before her.

She had been talking the whole way through the city and was only beginning to quiet down, now as they were going through the keep, she knew Cersei barely listened to what she would tell her sister, but she didn't care in a way she found rambling on about stuff calming, she loved talking, but everyone would often tell her that that was not a good thing, which she would rather insulting. She didn't feel like she would steal the conversation, she was rather good at conversation, at least she thought she was. But when no one interrupted she could talk at people for a lot longer than most would.

As she heard the horses drawing the carriages slow to a halt, as she was pulled from her thought and got ready to exit the carriage. ''This is it Jayne. Now is the moment you have been waiting for, where you'll meet your King, you future husband in all his glory.'' She thought to herself, as she straightened her back and walked out of the carriage. She didn't want to seem improper but she couldn't help but look in awe on the architectural wonder that the Red Keep is.

As she walked along her sister and brother, towards the crowd, she couldn't see the King, granted she hadn't seen him before she had heard tales of how handsome and strong he was, with his marvellous brown hair, she couldn't see anyone matching that description, at least not someone like that who was also wearing a crown.

She did se 2 men standing a bit closer to them than the rest, they appeared more authoritative.

''That's the King's brother Stannis Baratheon to the left and Jon Arryn the Kings hand to the right.'' Tyrion said looking up at his sister with a goofy smile. ''Thanks you dear brother'' Jayne replied returning his smile with a warm and kind smile, that showed the sincerity of her words.

Jayne could feel her sisters discontent at her choice of words, she could even hear a slight growl as she said it.

They all three approached the two men, giving the polite courtesy. Jon Arryn, the older of the two, with broad shoulders, making him appear larger, but he still seemed small standing next to Stannis, who was a large man. Tall with broad shoulders like the other one. The two men both stood next to one another, both had nice blue eyes, Jon Arryn had short blonde hair, where Stannis had short brown hair, and a well trimmed beard. Had she been this close before she could have mistaken Stannis for his brother, but he was still missing the crown.

''Welcome My Ladies and My Lord. I Am Lord Jon Arryn of the Eyrie, hand of the king and Warden of the East.'' He said as he looked each of them in the eye, and gave smile. One that Jayne was happy return.

''This is Lord Stannis Baratheon of Dragonstone and the Master of ships.'' Jon said, she looked at Stannis as he was introduced, he didn't give a smile he didn't flinch or anything thing. He did however return her look which made Jayne most uncomfortable and appeared to be just as weird for him, so she looked away.

''If you don't mind me asking My Lord, why is the King not here to greet us?'' Tyrion asked Lord Arryn, as he did this Cersei quietly slipped away from the conversation.

''I am afraid the King has gone hunting My Lord.'' Jon replied, not looking particularly satisfied with the King's decision.

''My brothers and a few of the members of the Kings guard, so I am afraid you'll have to make do with us until they return.'' Stannis said making Jayne look at him, as he spoke. He quickly returned the gaze with his stern look, making Jayne yet again uncomfortable, and look away.

''Thanks you My Lords.'' Tyrion said as he began to walk, Jayne soon followed wanting to avoid more awkward eye contact with Lord Stannis, she hadn't experienced that before, she had had eye contact with her father before and he also always kept a stern face, but there was something more than just the empty going on, she didn't know what, but it was weird.

\- Later that evening -

She sat down on a chair next to her sister, across the table from her brother and father. Jamie was one of the Kings guards that went on the hunting trip with the King.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jayne only picking at her food. She was disappointed that she didn't get to meet her future husband and that he had gone hunting right when they when expected arrive. She was sure that he was just misinformed of the times, and that he would express his sadness about not being here to greet them when he returned.

''So.'' Tywin broke the silence, and with just that one word he had all of their attention, as he took another bite. ''I am afraid that we are short one time.''

The three of them all looked at him in anticipation of what he was going to say, but he still took brakes to eat in between his words.

''You where to marry the King this weekend and then we where to depart for Winterfell shortly after.'' Tywin took another bite to eat. When he was done chewing he continued ''And I talked with Jon Arryn today and the King will most likely not be back until after that.''

Jayne knew where this was headed but she still wanted him to say it, not wanting to take the sadness in advance.

''That means that Jayne and Robert's wedding will be delayed, and we will arrive late for Cersei's.''

There was complete silence for a few seconds, until he continued. ''That means that, I cannot travel for Winterfell with you and Tyrion.'' he said as he looked up from his plate and over to Cersei, she was already turning a bit red with rage but kept it maintained.

''You and Tyrion are to depart in a few days time, for Winterfell. I will stay here and see that your Sister and the King wed. If the King returns early and I can ride to your wedding I will, but if not I will return to the home.''

Jayne almost hid, as she could feel her sisters tension, she was expecting her to burst with anger. But instead all she heard was silence for quite a few seconds she saw Tyrion look just as surprised, when the words ''As you wish father.'' emerged from their sisters mouth.

 **Notes:**

Hello there, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's not quite as long as I would have liked but the original Tywin part was a lot longer before, but I felt like most of it wasn't relevant or just not something that Tywin would do, I wrote this Tywin part while listening to ''Rains of Castamere'' which worked out to be kind of awesome. In my head at least.

But do not worry the chapters will get longer I have already written most of chapter 5, about 2 k words, so be around for that it's going to be a good one.

But yeah, hope you lot enjoyed, if you did feel free to let me know what you think in a review love reading those, and follow and favourite, all those awesome stuff.

Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:**

Hello Everyone i do appo0ligise for the break in between updates, i just got back from Turkey yesterday, went on a nice relaxing vacation, sadly with no Wi-Fi at the hotel, and my family banned me from bringing my laptop to dinner... such a weird thing to not allow. :P

But anyways I am back! And this time I had hoped to do a longer chapter but vacation, and Laptop ban got in the way, but oh well, you'll just have to look forward to the next chapter.

Also from here on, there might be larger gaps in the timeline, since the road to Winterfell is long, and to much fluff of the road there will be quite dull, in my opinion.

But without further delay enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5

Cersei

Cersei was sitting in her carriage they had departed for Winterfell a nearly 2 weeks ago, they hadn't made it more than halfway north, so the scenery was still rather beautiful, the trees and the burning sun heating up the carriage.

They father had sent her and her brother on their way, instructing Tyrion and the commander of the roughly 3 dozen Lannister guards that were escorting them, she was in the only one carriage, not a fancy one either, but her father had insisted to her that she would take this one, it was rather old and the seats the pretty rough to sit on, of course this was from her standard, she thought to herself that most commoners would give their house for a carriage of this calibre, but she wasn't just some commoner, she was about the be married to the warden of the North, and her sister was to be queen, she felt as though she deserved more comfort, then the raggedy old carriage. but it did go a lot faster then they others would have, she could agree with her father on that note.

She agreed on the term that she be alone in the carriage, leaving her little brother to ride on horseback. Something she didn't mind forcing upon him, he had after all killed their mother, he could live with a month of travel inconvenience.

They didn't make camp every night, and tried to push on to stay within towns and keeps, but every so often they would have to make camp.

Cersei preferred making camp, to staying in keeps or towns, mostly because when they would stay with other keeps, she would see how the lords feel like they had some sort of power over the Lannisters. Just the thought of that made her stomach turn, they were nowhere near as powerful as the Lannisters, if they where they would have closed the gates, and declined their hospitality, no matter the price her brother Tyrion offered.

But still she remained polite, and thanked them for their hospitality, it's not like she would ever see most of these people ever again.

Her brother on the other hand, seemed to oddly enjoy dealing with these fools, she didn't much care what he did, but she did notice the sincerity in his smile and laugh when talking to some of them. Drinking and laughing like he actually enjoyed the company of these lesser lords, he was acting like a fool, she had heard her father frequently give him lessons of how Lannisters don't act like fools, but he never seemed to listen.

But even as she sat comfortable within a keep or slept in a warm bed in her own tent, all she could think of was her hatred of that carriage, she could practically feel the hatred for it brewing within her, she hated that thing more than anything. The countless waiting in the carriage with nothing to do, she had tried reading but kept loosing where she was on the page when the carriage would hit a rock and jump, and there where quite a lot of rocks on the road, so she quickly grew impatient and tossed the book out the window of the carriage, with such ferocity she was sure that had a rider been there he would have been knocked clean off the horse.

All she could do for weeks on end, was just sit there and take in the scenery, and she hated it, sure it might have been pretty, and it was indeed something she would have liked to see under different circumstances, but in this carriage she just wanted to arrive at the cold Winterfell so she could get out.

Had her father not particularly forbidden, her and forbidden all the soldiers from allowing her, to ride on horseback she would have chosen that after day number 1 on that rocky road. But according to her father, it was not a proper way for a lady to travel, and certainly not arrive at her intendeds holding.

She swore to all of the seven gods that she would torch this carriage, as soon as they entered Winterfell, she knew that they where nearly halfway, and she could only imagine her hatred for this dammed carriage growing as they got even closer.

Jayne

It had been a week since her betrothed had returned from his hunt, and yet their wedding was not for another few weeks, upon returning from his hunt he had informed her father of the wedding being postponed a few weeks, her brother had informed her of their fathers wrath when he was told of the rescheduling of their wedding.

Jamie tried to be supportive, but Jayne was afraid that she already knew why the King was delaying their union. She waited and hoped desperately for him to approach her, giving his apologies and regrets, but that didn't happen, and as the days went by she knew that she had been right in her first assumption, he just didn't want to marry her.

On one hand she was hearth broken, and still hoped for a show of affection, or an explanation. She never got one, her intended would give her polite nods as they passed each other in the keep, which rarely happened, and the closer the their wedding it got the more furious Jamie became with the King, Jamie had always been a sweet boy, Jayne loved that about her brothers, both where kind, though not as kind as she.

Jamie cared immensely for his family and would go to any lengths to protect any of them, which was why he was so angry with the King, Jayne didn't want Jamie to hurt him thought, still believing that in some way at some time, the King might show her or find some kind of affection. Therefore she kept calming her little brother down, telling him it's ok, and convincing him along with herself that there must have been some reason, why the wedding needed to be postponed.

She didn't have much to do in Kings Landing she spent most of her time taking walks in the garden, Jamie would accompany her whenever he had the chance. She didn't know much about her future husband, other than his looks and feelings towards their coming marriage, but what little she knew aside from that she had learned from Jamie. When Jamie would accompany her on their walks, Jamie didn't take his job very serious, he had always been rather irresponsible, he had on multiple occasions, hear him talk about wanting someone to attack so he could get a good fight for once, she knew he was joking of course, and she did laugh at that, mostly to be polite, and not get into a fight with her brother, Jayne didn't like fighting or watching others fight. She had been told on numerous occasions that her brother was one of the best fighters in Westeros, but still she had never seen him fight, aside from him talking about his fights with great pride, and her encouraging him, since she knows how passionate he is about it.

One afternoon they were talking a walk through the garden, and it was quite a bit warmer then normally, the sun was standing straight over head, baking down on their skin, had it not been for the fresh summer breezes Jayne was sure she would have melted down, and become one with the stones. Her brother was standing tall as always talking about some knight he had beaten the day before, Jayne wasn't really listening, but watching the beautiful flowers and they glinted in the sun, they had just recently been watered and you could seen some of the raindrops flowing down the leaves.

She was almost completely drifted off into her thought of the flowers, and the wonderful odour in the garden, when she heard her brother mention the King.

''So the King personally requested that I be the one to guard his brother Stannis, during his stay at Winterfell.'' Her brother Jamie said, with a tone of voice she couldn't quite determine if it was pride, or something else.

''Oh, that sounds like quite an honour.'' She said lightly squeezing her brothers arm.

''Well, I don't know if it was meant that way, I don't really care for politics, but i have heard that the King is not very fond of his brothers, particularly Stannis.'' Her brother said slowing down his pace as they walked.

''I am sure the King meant to do you a great honour, my dear brother.'' She said stopping completely to look her brother in the eyes, she could tell he wasn't in the best mood, but as she talked he took upon his normal stern proud face.

''Perhaps it would be time to return to your duties, brother.'' Jayne said with a kind smile and warmth in her eyes.

''If you insist.'' Jamie said with a smirk and bend down to give his older sister a hug before departing.

 **Notes:**

Yeah so sorry for this chapter being rather short, but I was banned from the laptop, lol.

Just figured that I would post what I had to you guys so the break wouldn't be too long- ill try and update soon

As always I hope you lot enjoyed and if you did feel free to let me know what you think in a review, I do love reading those. Don't forget to follow and/or favourite those awesome stuff.

Cheers.


End file.
